lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloth
Sloth is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He will appear in TBA Fun Pack for The Goonies franchise. Background Sloth was first seen annoyed by Jake's singing and harassment when he threw food at him until Mikey Walsh pushed the food dish back to Sloth with a broom stick after Jake left and then later, Mikey showed the other Goonies Sloth who still roared at the wall causing them to scream and run out of the door towards the tunnel from an old fireplace. He was later seen again watching TV and roaring until he met one of the Goonies, Chunk Cohen who was captured while trying to get help as instructed by Brand and Mikey they become best friends after Chunk gave Sloth his Baby Ruth candy bar when Sloth saw a chocolate cake on TV. Later, Sloth caused the phone Chunk was calling the police with to disconnect while eating rocky road ice cream. Soon after, Sloth and Chunk walked past the dangling water pipes until Sloth pushed the pipes back upward in a fit of rage with his superhuman strength causing a car crash hoping someone up there had enough health and car insurance to get the accident covered before continuing forward to meet the other Goonies at the Inferno. He was later seen with Chunk rescuing the Goonies who were forced to walk the plank at the Inferno before learning that his Mama dropped him as a baby which could be the reason for his deformed appearance. Sloth helped the Goonies escape the grotto when it started to collapse much to Chunk's distress. It is confirmed that Sloth with his mother and brothers somehow escaped the collapsing grotto, however, Sloth was mistaken for a criminal but was saved from being arrested by Chunk who told the police to arrest Mama, Jake and Francis Fratelli. Sloth was eventually adopted by Chunk's parents after Chunk tells him he loves him and watches the Inferno sailing off to the ocean at sunset after being trapped in the grotto for centuries as a "Good bye Goonies and Thank You for the marbles" from One Eyed Willy at the end of the movie. Sloth is now honorary Goonie after the Goonie docks were saved from foreclosure. 'Dimensions Crisis' TBA Trivia *He wears a shirt with Superman's symbol just like in the movie. Superman is his favourite superhero. *John Matuszak portrays Sloth in the films. However, he died due to an accidental propoxyphene overdose on June 17, 1989. It is possible that he might be voiced via Archive Audio. *It was confirmed by Arthur Parsons on the June 15th IGN E3 stream that all the Goonies will be playable when you play as Sloth. This makes him the fourth confirmed character that players can switch characters from: the other three being the Twelfth Doctor, Peter Venkman and Abby Yates. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Goonies Category:The Goonies Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Fun Pack Characters